Zexion's So-Called Fantasies
by Vaynchaalris
Summary: "So," Axel began just above a whisper. He snuggled against the others arm. "You got any fantasies you want to live out tonight?" He jerked his head upwards to meet Zexion's blue orbs. "I mean we are alone and all." In the end, Axel still wonders how he puts up with his crap. (AkuZeku)


_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was dark out; the winter season's shadows over took any trace of sun light away quickly. Drops of white fell from the sky and gathered on the ground. The two were seated on the couch; side by side in front of the warm fireplace. The heat of the flames made their cheeks hot as they talked about their day. Empty mugs of hot chocolate were on the coffee table and their bodies were enveloped in a red knit blanket.<p>

They were suddenly met with a silence, but it wasn't awkward; just being close together in silence was all they needed to be happy.

Axel propped his bare feet onto the coffee table and sunk lower beside Zexion.

"So," Axel began just above a whisper. He snuggled against the others arm. "You got any fantasies you want to live out tonight?" He jerked his head upwards to meet Zexion's blue orbs. "I mean we are alone and all."

Zexion gave a small smirk and looked downward into Axel's cat-like eyes. "I actually have a few." He turned towards the four-paned window where a potted spider plant was and noticed it had gotten even darker since he last looked out. "The timing is ideal too; we could even accomplish most of the tasks in the dark."

Axel raised an eyebrow with a smirk and sat up. "Oh really?" He questioned as he leaned in towards Zexion. His warm breath met his lips. "Does it involve chains?" Zexion's face stayed expressionless and nodded. The two stared at each other as if they were thinking the same thing. "I think I know exactly what you want." The two got up in sync and made their way to the backyard where not a single light besides the moon illuminated. It was quite hard to see since the tall trees blocked out the moons light.

* * *

><p>"Got the chains?"<p>

"Yes."

"Did you tie it up?"

"Yes, Axel."

"The camera?"

"Yes, Axel I have the camera."

"Is it on night vision?"

"Now it is."

Once Zexion pressed the button on the camera, Axel reached into a plastic bag that made a scrunching noise like a bag of chips. Neither of the two could see each other so it took a while for them to get close to one another after calling each others names a few times.

"I can't believe we're going to do it outside in the freezing dark. Why couldn't we go in the basement or something?" Axel complained. He rubbed his bare arms with his hands to warm himself but it didn't work that well.

Zexion ignored the red-head's remark and made his way toward a large, thick oak tree. He grabbed the tire swing he had just tied up with a long metal chain to one of the branches and climbed into it. Axel followed, but had difficulty since he hadn't memorized the backyard so well but he eventually made it after tripping over a rock. The two sat in the tire swing together and Axel again reached into the bag and passed an item to Zexion, which he took. After situating his position and elbowing Axel in the side, he was still and suddenly dead quiet. Not a sound of his breathing could be heard.

"Ready?" Axel questioned as he stretched his arm outward to face the camera at the both of them. Without a reply from Zexion, Axel assumed he was ready and clicked the button on the camera. A bright flash enveloped them, making the red head see different colors. Turning the camera around, Axel stared at the picture he had taken. "Why the hell is one of your fantasies eating chips on a tire swing in the middle of winter?" He heard no reply; just the sound of his own crunching. "Zexion?" He re-examined the photo on the camera and noticed Zexion wasn't beside him when he took the photo. "That son of a bitch!" Slipping out from the tire swing, Axel raced indoors where he found Zexion curled up on the couch, reading a thick paper-back book. "Zexion!" He shouted. Said person looked up with sleepy eyes as if he had no clue what was going on.

"Yes, Axel?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Zexion closed the book and sat up, cocking his head to the side. "Whatever do you mean?" This action just infuriated Axel with anger; he wasn't in the mood to deal with Zexion's shit. Marching over in a huff; Axel shoved the camera into his face, showing him the photo.

Smirking, Zexion shook his head. "Axel, you are effortless to manipulate." He reached into his dark jeans pocket and pulled out a piece of folded note book paper which had a list entitled '_fantasies'_. On it was a list of non-sense things he wanted to do; but it mostly consisted things that would piss off Axel in one way or another. Once unfolded, he held up the sheet in front of the red-head's face. "Are you prepared for consuming chili cheese fries in Chicago?"


End file.
